Godzilla (Original)
Powers and Stats Origin: Godzilla Tier: At least 8-C | Unknown | 5-B, possibly 4-B | 5-A, possibly 4-B | Unknown | At least 7-B | 7-C | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Durability, Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Flight, Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magnetism, Soul Absorption, Telepathy, Precognition, Amphibious, Radioactivity, Resurrection Destructive Capacity: At least Building level+ '''(Radioactive fires spreading causes additional destruction) | '''Unknown | Planet level+ via powerscaling, small possibility of being Solar System level(Killed Battra at a weaker level of power than when he fought SpaceGodzilla. Fought and killed a weakened SpaceGodzilla who was stated to have "absorbed the energy of an exploding star") | Multi-Planet level+ via powerscaling, small possibility of being Solar System level+ ''(In Burning form he undergoes such a massive continuous power increase that, unless prevented through freezing and energy absorption, his entire body eventually undergoes a Meltdown, his entire body melts into nothing from its own energy and the excess multi-kilometer sized ball of nuclear energy left behind melts down into the Earth and destroys it) | '''Unknown' | City level, possibly much higher (Heated an Island sized portion of ocean with its body heat upon rising out of a trench, slowed Dimension Tide's Black Hole projectile with his Atomic Breath) | Town level+ (Casual atomic breath can cause a nuclear mushroom cloud and shake buildings kilometers away, capable of inside-out destroying himself down to a heart) | At least Multi City Block level, likely much higher (Since his atomic breath damaged Kiryu who can survive being close to its Absolute Zero projectile's detonation) | Small Country level ~ Country level (With minimal assumption about the meteor he destroyed. He is Small Star level only if Monster X's meteor is assumed to have all the properties of the original Gorath, since it was 6200 times more massive than Earth, yet smaller.) | Country level, possibly Large Country level via powerscaling (VaporizedKaiser Ghidorah whose base form can tank base form Godzilla's beam to the face) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M (Original Godzilla never fought another kaiju, thus never had a chance to lift one.) | Class M '''(Lifted King Ghidorah) | ''Class M+''' (Lifted and threw Mechagodzilla who was over a hundred thousand tons) | ''Class M+ (Burning mode is stronger) | At least Class K, likely Class M | At least Class K, likely Class M | Class M (Lifted King Ghidorah) | Class M '''(Lifted Mothra larvae) | '''Class M (Capable of lifting and even throwing Kumonga multiple kilometers) | Class M+ (Lifted and threw hundred thousand ton Kaiser Ghidorah with ease) (Godzilla kaiju weigh in at the tens of to hundreds of thousand ton range. Heisei era and Final Wars kaiju are the heaviest.) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+ (Can destroy buildings) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class GJ '''(Smashed through a hill, his bite force made GMK Ghidorah's neck bleed) | '''Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Movement Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman+, Supersonic '''(via atomic breath "flight" that was faster than Hedorah's Flying Form) | ''Superhuman'' | Superhuman | '''Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Subsonic (Faster than Eye) | Subsonic (Faster than Eye) (Late Showa Godzilla and Final Wars Godzilla are the most agile, Final Wars is one of the largest thus is capable of reaching subsonic being able to move once his own height in a second movement speed due to size. Heisei Godzilla is the same size but bulkier and slower.) Reaction Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Supersonic, possibly higher '''(Failed to hit Megaguirus with his atomic breath who was at least around hypersonic, yet targeted Dimension Tide's Massively Hypersonic+ projectile on the screen time it takes to reach to Earth's troposphere after it reached cloud level. High end possibility is that the DT black hole's speed scales to Megaguirus's speed, there's also an in-atmospheric travel feat reaching MHS by the Griffon aircraft) | '''Unknown | Supersonic+, he killed Kiryu saga Mothra with his atomic breath (Mothra had a stated Mach 2 flight speed outside of battle. She was capable of casually dodging missiles from behind that were moving faster) | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Building level(Immune to tanks, missiles, suspected of being removed from his habitat by a nuke of unknown yield) | Unknown | Planet level+ via powerscaling, small possibility of being Solar System level ''(At a level of power weaker than when he fought Space Godzilla, Heisei Godzilla survived beams from both Battra and Mothra at once, two divine moths of equal power capable of destroying a meteor that could destroy the Earth. This was stated by twelve-thousand year old+ fairies called the Shobijin who had previously first-hand seen a global flood that flooded to the highest mountains and wiped out the previous civilization, yet said this was not a destruction of the Earth, but the result of Battra destroying weather control machines to try to protect it. The Shobijin consider Earth to be a living thing with a life-force energy of its own, Battra was created by the Earth to protect it. Later Godzilla fought and killed a weakened SpaceGodzilla who was stated to have "absorbed the energy of an exploding star") | ''Multi-Planet level, small possibility of being Solar System level'' (Burning form actually becomes damaging to Godzilla's durability, at the very least it does not increase it any further than it already was, since he is overloading with more power than he can handle, he will eventually die from too much power increase.)| '''Unknown | City ~ Mountain level, possibly much higher (Godzilla's body contains constant thermonuclear aka nuclear fusion reactions at the center of a hydrogen bomb detonation for a small fraction of a second, minimum temperatures for which can be found [http://hyperphysics.phy-astr.gsu.edu/hbase/nucene/fusion.html#c2 here]. He survived Dimension Tide's Black Hole projectile (Planet level only if the projectile is considered as an actual AOE controlled black hole having an event horizon of two meters across) | Town level (Received a small wound from GMK Ghidorah's spirit ball, an attack strong enough to act as Ghidorah's forcefield that was durable enough to withstand Godzilla's atomic breath prior to being turned into a projectile.) | Country level (Via a calc of Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon's projectile, which when fired point blank, left a gaping hole in Godzilla's chest) | Small Country level+ ~ Country level '''(Able to stand through multiple beams from Monster X who equaled Godzilla in a beam fight. The energy of the meteor that Godzilla destroyed also directly scales to the destructive capacity of Monster X, since it is his travel meteor that he uses for interstellar travel. Able to survive repeated blasts from Kaiser Ghidorah who overpowered him in a beam fight, was stunned and suffered large burn marks that regenerated shortly after) | Small Country level+ ~ Country level+ (Took a beam to the face from Kaiser Ghidorah with no apparent damage) '''Weaknesses: Most versions can likely be killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a chemical weapon that uses a fictional form of energy called Micro-Oxygen that is capable of splitting the atoms of oxygen and organic life as well as life wiping Tokyo Bay in very small amounts. Heisei Burning Godzilla and Godzilla Junior are resistant to it, GMK Godzilla is a stronger undead version of the Original Godzilla that resurrected from the Oxygen Destroyer. Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy at a fast enough rate will likely temporarily incapacitate him, except for GMK Godzilla who is powered by souls. GMK exclusive: Puncturing a hole into his organs will result in the atomic breath beam leaking out of the hole rather than his mouth, resulting in Godzilla temporarily destroying himself after multiple blasts either due to a difference between internal and external durability or having added on the combined absorbed spiritual power of Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah to his own. Attacks/Techniques: -Atomic Breath: Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal fins glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. Godzilla has been shown apparently being able to adjust the intensity of his ray, varying from a blast of superheated vapor, such as in the 1950s and 1960s, to a beam with explosive and kinetic properties, in the 1970s and onward. Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of the atomic ray. It is Godzilla's most powerful type of attack. Burning form Godzilla uses it as his normal atomic breath. Super Red Spiral Ray: Burning form Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray at near-Meltdown temperature. Nuclear Pulse: In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Godzilla has also demonstrated another ability that may be a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with MechaGodzilla's Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. Godzilla can also discharge energy through his physical blows, as seen in his fight with Space Godzilla. Flight: Godzilla can use his atomic breath to fly by aiming it at the ground and taking off like a rocket. The Final Beam (Video game ability): A more powerful version of the atomic ray that is purple. Smoke Breath: Godzilla can fire a ray of smoke from his mouth that temporally blinds his opponent. Atomic Fireball: Godzilla can fire orange fireballs from his mouth. Meltdown: This will kill Heisei Godzilla. While in Burning form, Godzilla's power and heat continually increases until his nuclear reactor heart cannot contain the energy anymore. Parts of his body will start melting off, and eventually his entire body will disintegrate into a massive ball of atomic energy several kilometers across, which will melt down into the planet. Notable Victories: Attack on Titanverse (Attack on Titan) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Original | Showa | '''''Heisei | Burning Heisei | Millenium | GxM | GMK | Kiryu Saga | Final Wars | Keizer Final Wars Showa era (No italic or underline) | Heisei era | Millenium era Incarnations | Incarnation Modes (No bold) Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie characters Category:Kaiju Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4